tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
Janelle's X Factor (season 9)
Janelle's X Factor is a tengaged based music competition that sets out to find new music talent.The first season began airing on Tengaged on Septemeber 12, 2013 This season saw the format go back to the basics. The competition once again consists of open auditions, in front of producers, Judges auditions with a live audience; the new look Super Bootcamp; Home Visits and then the live finals. The show is hosted by TV presenter Janelle, previously a judge of the show. This season saw an all returning panel of judges. Lauren Jade and Sam returned to the panel for their second consecutive season on the panel. Eddie, who acted as a host season three to six and a guest judge season seven returned as a permanent judge. Josh who was a judge from season three to season five also returned as a permanent judge. The new X Factor team will search for the ninth winner of the hit music series. Selection process 'Auditions' 'Open auditions' Open auditions were held in front of the producers and opened on the 21st September 2013. This ultimately decided which 60 applicants would go on to perform in front of the judges and a live arena audience at the Judges Auditions. 'Judges auditions' Judges auditions are held in arena's around five states of the United States of America. At each audition 12 hopefulls perform hoping for a majority 'yes' vote from the judges so that they can advance to super bootcamp. In a change to previous seasons, the categories were handed out immediately after the auditions were finished in Chicago. Eddie got the boys, Lauren Jade got the girls, Sam got the over 30's and Josh got the groups. Then in a shock twist each mentor would have to whittle their category down to 10 immediately. Lauren Jade eliminated Becky G, Carly Rae Jepsen 'and '''Vanessa Hudgen. '''Eddie eliminated '''Ed Sheeran '''and '''Passenger. '''Josh eliminated '''Three Day Grace '''and '''TLC. '''Sam eliminated '''Joan Jett. ' '''Super bootcamp It was reported prior to the season, and in the evident change of name from 'bootcamp' to 'super bootcamp' that this years second stage format would be more dramatic, more exciting and more stressful for both judges and contestants. Details of what the new and improved stage will bring to the competition are yet to be confirmed by shows producers. : – Seat at home visits : – Eliminated 'Home Visits' Rebranded as 'Home Visits' compared to 'Judges' Homes' as part of the new look show. Home visits will see Janelle's X Factor go International. The four judges will take their category across the globe where they will decide with the help of an assistant who they will be taking to the live shows and who's journey ends there. It has not yet been confirmed what categories have been assigned to what judge, or where they will be travelling. The allocation of categories will now fall with host and excecutive producer Janelle compared to previous seasons. Finalists Key: : – Eliminated Live shows The live shows will take place at a purpose built studio. It has been reported that the live shows will also go back to basics with the traditional bottom two and all the contestants featuring in one poll. It has been reported that in talks to make the show more 'positive' the judges will 'vote to save' in the bottom two sing-off compared to that of 'voting to eliminate.' It has not been confirmed how many finalists will make the live shows. The date of the finale is yet to be confirmed. 'Results summary' ;Color key